Hold It Against Me
by iridescent.serendipity
Summary: As bad birthday's go, Caroline was having the worst. All Klaus sees is a pretty blond dancing on a pool table. Oneshot, no purpose other than for Klaroline Birthday Sex.


_Hold It Against Me_

**One-Shot**

* * *

><p>As bad birthday's go, Caroline was having the worst. All Klaus sees is a pretty blond dancing on a pool table. Oneshot, no purpose other than for Klaroline Birthday Sex.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I've seen all the Klaroline Brithday!Fics and decided that I wanted to try my luck at one. It's a little AU, oh well. Loosely based on Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears. ;) Excuse mistakes, It was only quick edited.<br>_

* * *

><p>Caroline took another shot. The liquor burned her throat. She enjoyed the way it felt. The burn. The hurt. It took away the pain. "Give me your arm." She compelled the handsome bartender. He gave it to her. She sunk her teeth in. The blood filled her. She felt it rejuvenate her. She gave herself enough till the guilt set in. "Leave me." He obliged. She licked her lips. She wiped her face and walked toward the pool table.<p>

Mystic Grill was closed. Long since closed. She kicked the doors in and demanded anything. Anything that made her feel whole again.

_Whole. Alive. _

"I'm dead. I'm just a disgusting abomination. I'm a fucking monster." She ripped open a blood baggie and indulged. She stood on the pool table, she began swaying her hips. "Music. I need Music." She turned on the radio behind the bar. "Oh! _Hey over there, please forgive me..." _She began singing. She choked back tears. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and smiled. "Let's get this party started!"

Klaus walked past the Grill. He looked in the window. He watched the young blonde vampire sway and dance. She was nursing a bottle of vodka and a blood bag. "Excuse me..." He said to the hybrid he was walking with. "Go on without me"

She watched him walk in. "Oh no. The party police." He chuckled at her.

"You're so drunk."

"Why would you care?" She laughed and paused.. "You know, you're really hot." She laughed again. "_if i said i want your body now, would you hold it against me?" _Klaus couldn't hold back his laughter. "I mean minus the killing my friends thing, and that British accent. UGH." Caroline looked at him. The original hybrid. He could kill her._ He was also ridiculously good looking. _She felt a bad idea coming on and the total need to escape this crappy day made it happen. _"You might think that I'm crazy but you know I'm just your type. I might be a little hazy, but you just cannot deny." _She jumped off the table and walked over to him. She draped her arm on his shoulder and began to dance. _"There's a spark in-between us as we're dancing on the floor."_

Klaus took a couple seconds to respond to her brash actions. It might have been the booze that made her act so crazy. It might not have been. "You're not really drunk are you."

"Only a couple shots. I can't remember what drunk feels like." She admitted. "Dance with me, the original hybrid can dance right?"

"What are you doing?"

"_Gimme something good." _She sang along and pulled him onto the pool table. "Why did you come in?" She kicked off her heels.

"Good point." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "I really wish I was drunk." She admitted her hips grinding against his. "Come one. Give me my break from reality."

He laughed. "I'm out of practice."

"I doubt that." She winked and put his hands on her waist. "Just move with me. 1000 years old and you can't dance?"

"This isn't dancing, this is dry humping."

"Kinky." She smiled and swayed with him. The song changed. She moved a little faster. He tried to keep up. His laughter was intoxicating and filling the air. "_Hey sexy boy set me free, don't be shy, play with me." _

He spun her around. "Are you fully aware of what you're doing?"

"Dancing with Lord Niklaus." She slurred and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't scare me."

"Why's that?" He was enticed by the blonde. Her courage, or stupidity, captivated him. Her hips tantalized him. His eyes couldn't even stay on her face as she danced away from him. He was just watching her move. Everything about her was making him smile like a fool. Making him want her.

"Because, I'm done. I don't care anymore. I can't have anything. I'm worthless. Why not escape that reality for a little bit?" She sniffled. "My dad hates me." She began to sob. She bit her lip. Her lips went to the Smirnoff bottle and she chugged. "Fuck everything."

"I'd like to." He smirked.

"I'm not drunk. I know what you just said."

"Good."

"OH!" She smiled huge. "Looks like Klaus lost his inhibitions too." She dropped the bottle on the ground. She shook her hips wildly. "Kiss me Klaus." She ordered.

"You don't order me."

"This isn't our reality. So you're going to take 3 steps and you're going to kiss me."

"Why?"

"Because you want to." She joked and smiled. "And it's my birthday." She sighed pushing out the sad thoughts. "So kiss me Klaus."

He was enjoying her anti-reality. He was enjoying getting orders. He walked toward her. He pulled her neck and kissed her. Hard. His lips tasted so good. Hers tasted like vodka and blood. He was an animal. His hand ran through her blonde hair. Tugging and letting it fall through his fingers. Caroline indulged. She put her hand on his face and brought him closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist. He flipped her onto the pool table. She pulled her mouth away from his to moan. His kiss became less animalistic. More passionate. Light Pecks instead of rough chaste kisses. His hands pulled at her waist. She pushed him up.

"I'm not going to have sex with you on a pool table where anyone passing by could see."

"This isn't our reality remember?"

She thought about it. He was right. She wanted to escape all this. "At least close the blinds."

"What's the fun if you don't risk getting caught." She rolled her eyes. He obliged her silly demand. It only took him a couple seconds. She groaned as he climbed back to her. She positioned herself on his lap. Her arms pulled at the nap of his neck and played with his curls.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I might be 1000 years old but sex never gets old." He kissed her lightly. "Especially not with a pretty young thing like you." She smiled into their next kiss. She pulled back and tore off her jacket. It hit the bar stools. She chuckled and pulled his face back to hers. She would never get tired of kissing him. It was so exotic. Her shirt went over her head.

He licked his lips. He moved her hair from her neck and kissed it softly. His lips trailed down her collarbone. His hands cupped her breasts. She moaned as he kneaded.. "Dear Lord." She groaned into his neck. She pushed him back. As much as she loved his hands on her. She needed to know what was under that shirt. She pulled off.

It wasn't the same build as Tyler's but he was hot. He smirked as the blonde kissed his chest. Her hands running down to the hem of his jeans.

"You're too controlling." He whispered. She pulled her head up. Her blonde hair flying everywhere.

"My reality." She murmured. He kissed her softly.

"and in that reality you're going to be a little less dominate."

"Nope." She pushed him back against the pool table. "It's _my_ birthday."

He wouldn't take no for an answer. She was pinned before she had a chance to argue. His hands roamed over her body. He pulled off her jeans and explored her even farther. She moaned under his touch. "_Holy shit." _She murmured softly into her arm.

"It's your birthday." He mumbled and kissed her. She wanted to return his kiss but she couldn't control her moans. He got a great deal of pleasure from watching her squirm underneath him. She screamed.

It took her a couple moments of deep breathing to bring her body down. "You're good." She smiled. He licked his lips and slid out of his jeans. She wasn't surprised to see he went commando. In fact she expected it. He pulled off the purple and lace Victoria's secret panties.

"You're about to find out how good."

"_Please." _

She groaned. Something about both being supernatural made this even more enjoyable. It didn't hurt that Klaus had a lot of experience. He pulled her up. Her arms pulled his face to hers. Kiss after kiss. Thrust after Thrust. She was looking to escape. Escape was in Klaus's arms. The drinking wasn't enough. The blood wasn't enough. The dancing wasn't enough. Klaus was enough. She pulled her own hair back. She moaned. Her breathing increased dramatically. Her nerves went crazy. They went out together.

"You're fantastic." She groaned trying to pull herself up. "I'm never going to be able to look at this table the same way."

"They're going to have to get rid of it." He licked her blood off his fingertips. Klaus was a biter. She didn't mind. _At all_. She pulled herself off the table and tried to gather her clothes. She pulled them on carelessly. "Oh are we done?" She chuckled.

"You might have amazing stamina, but I'm exhausted." He laughed. "Besides I've got to tell the bartender that I broke his pool table."

Klaus pulled on his jeans. A good swift kick had the thing fall to the ground. "It's shame though. Dreams came true on that table."

"Conceited much."

"Very."

"Thank you." She slipped on her heels.

"Happy Birthday Caroline..." He gave her a sweet smile. It wasn't something that she was ready for. "We should do this again sometime."

"Call Me." She winked and walked toward the back room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't even care. I'm not very good at smut. Here's my practice. Hope you enjoyed!

-Britt


End file.
